


river boys guardian angel

by KellyMichiels



Category: Home and Away (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyMichiels/pseuds/KellyMichiels
Summary: about a family who needs protection and helps comes from an unexpected corner
Comments: 1





	river boys guardian angel

There was a town called Summer Bay. There lived a family with a mother and her 3 kids and then a father with his 2 sons and his daughter. The dad named Jason was a successful businessman and all legally. His kids had it all. He also took care of Cheryl's sons. She was always busy gambling. So brax, heath and little casey were kinda like his kids but not by blood. The eldest brax and Jason's daughter Kelly were best friends. They couldn't live without being with eachother 24/7, but when they were 8 years old, something happened that changed their lives. Jason got into a beef with bad people and had to send his kids away for them to be safe. He was training them to fight and protect so he asked his loyal friend Vinnie to continue his work. With his children safe, he kept his focus on Brax. As he grew older, Jason often wondered how his kids look like. At a certain age he told him that when he died there would always be someone to protect him and his brothers. Jason planned that out when the kids were little. He frequently told him about kelly, but they were too young to remember. Then Jason got sick so he knew it would only be a matter of time they were coming for him so the boys would be left unprotected. He called vinnie up to tell him it was time.

He was right, because a few weeks later they came at him. he didnt go down without a fight.   
Brax and the family were crushed of hearing about it.

Brax pov

After the funeral me, casey and ruby went home through the woods. Suddenly we had to stop and i knew they were coming for me now. "Casey, rubes stay in the car alright!" i said. "why?" casey asked. "Because something is going down and i don't want you to get hurt!" i replied. "oh so you're gonna let yourself be killed by going in alone?" casey raised his brow. "what they're four or five of them and one of me thats enough." i chuckled a little, but i had a bad feeling about this. "that's not funny brax." rubes said. "yeah it is. Jason is gone and they don't waist time." i said back. Suddenly out of nowhere comes a person with a hoodie. "What the heck?" i said to casey and ruby looking outside. "What's wrong?" ruby asked. "there's someone here. hey you better go mate. it's about to get ugly around here." the five men took a step closer to me now. As they got closer so did the one with the hoodie. When one of them almost got to me, the mysterious person came in action. All five goons were down in a matter of seconds. "Hey mate, i guess i'll have to thank you." The person took the hoodie off and it surprised me who was standing before me.  
"your welcome didn't someone tell you that somebody would always have your back no matter what. well here i am." she said and i was so confused that this chick just fought off five men. "and who are you girly?" she raised her brows at me. "I can't believe you don't remember me anymore. you used to be my best friend ya know." i shifted my head to the side a little. "we played together all the time and doesn't the name snagglepuss mean anything to you." my eyes widened. shit it couldn't be after all these years. "omg your Jason's daughter Kelly. It's been a while and you still remember?" she laughed. "yeah vinnie wouldn't let me forget. he always said you can't forget brax, because one day you have to step up as you dad would have wanted." she looked good and grown up. "excuse me dont want to intrude, but can we continue this little reunion at home, because its really freakin rubes out." casey said. "yeah my car is a little further down the road and i'll say we go to my place." she pointed out. "well casey can you drive rubes with our car, while i ride with kelly and you follow." casey nodded and i followed kelly to her car.

we drove to kelly's and memories were coming up the surface. "hey i know this house." she chuckled. "yeah you should. we used to play here all the time." my eyes widened. "no way is this the old house?" she slapped my arm. "hey it's not that old ya know." and i notice her grabbing her side. i saw her bleeding a little. "kelly you're hurt." she shook her head. "it's okay brax. i'm fine. i'll live." she said seriously. "don't you have to take care of that?" i asked her. "yeah i'll get my kit. i'm going straight to my room to clean it. you'll find everything you need in the living room and if you're hungry dinner is in the fridge. my room is the first one on the left once you get up the stairs. the other rooms you can choose from." she said. "wow kelly you have a beautiful house." she smiled. "thanks ruby, but you better call home that you're staying here. i don't want your family to worry." rubes nodded and kelly left to her room.

an hour later i was curious how she was doing. it had been so long since i last saw her and i just went into her room, but i didnt find her. i called out. "hey kelly are you in here?" "out on the balcony." she yelled. "hey do you wanna talk for a bit?" she nodded. "sure can't sleep huh?" i chuckled. "no it's been a heck of a day." she smiled. "tell me about it. i missed you." i smiled. "yeah me too. glad to have you back." she eyed me. "so how has it been?" she asked. "wow. i'm a river boy and life is surviving. i've dated someone a while back. i really loved her, but it didnt work out. she was cop and ruby's mom." her eyes widened. "wow a braxton dating a cop, picture that." i laughed. "yeah the boys didnt like her either. how about you?" she scoffed. "yeah long story." "i have time." she raised a brow. "you sure?" i nodded. "tell me i'm all ears." she sighed. "ok here goes. euhm i had a relationship with a great guy. we were great together and vinnie liked him to." i noticed she stumbled a bit. "what happened?" "i got pregnant and i was excited but he wasnt. he left me and i was devastated. i was glad i had vinnie to comfort me. i continued the pregnancy alone, with help from my brothers and vinnie ofcourse. i had a beautiful baby girl michaela evans, but after a few weeks she got sick and she died." my heart just stopped. Apparently she had a shot she was allergic too and the doctor should have known that. i sued him and i won, but it doesnt bring my girl back." she broke down after those words and i let her cry. we talked all night.

in the morning kelly was already making breakfast for us. ruby was freakin out because leah wouldnt allowed that breaky. "hey how is your wound?" i asked her. casey and ruby's eyes widened. "wow were you hurt?" rubes asked. "its okay i'm fine. it was just a flesh wound." "you've could have died out there." she said. "yeah but i didnt." kelly scoffed. "come on finish up and i'll take you home." we took the car and drove rubes home first and then to my house. "i'm not coming in. i have some things to do first. i'll see you later." i scoffed. "definitely." she smiled and drove off.

kelly's pov

i went to see vinnie. "hey V what's up?" he sighed. "we need to talk about your dad. he had one wish before he died." i frowned. "that you and brax would lead a business together." my eyes widened. "where and how V? i dont have that kind of money." he chuckled. "it's all been taking care of. you only have to accept." i was out of words. "i need to talk to him first." he rolled his eyes. "send him here." i called him up and told him the adress. we talked about it long and hard and he accepted the offer. he wanted to honor my dads wish. The deal was my father's zoo and i never knew how many beautiful animals he had. we got a tour and met the staff. i picked up the routine pretty fast. they told me i was a natural. we were doing the feeding round and i stopped at a big gate. "who's in here?" they gasped and looked at eachother. "that's buster. he was your dad's bengal tiger, but we havent seen him since he died." they told me he was his showcat but only listened to him. "how do you guys know he's still alive?" "we leave the food and we hear him ruffle as we put down the food. the next day we check it an it's gone." i nodded, but when they walked further i sneaked in. i wasnt sure of myself, because after all it was a big cat. after a while of searching i saw a shadow between the bushes. it was stupid but i decided to talk to him. "hi buster. i'm kelly i was jason's daughter and now your new owner. why won't you show yourself to us? i miss him too you know." nothing happened and i sighed. "well i'm just gonna sit here and wait for you to come out." i sat down on a big rock and waited. suddenly i saw it shift. paw per paw he came closer to me. "wow you're handsome." he sat beside me and we stared at eachother. no words were needed as weird as it sounded.

the others probably figured it out that i wasnt with them anymore, because in no time i heard them running in. i looked at buster and smiled. "are you ready to do this together?" i touched his head and he purred. they stood in front of us with there mouths open. "buster in plain side with kelly? i can't believe this he knew." we frowned. "knew what?" "that you're jason's daughter. you sat on the same rock that he did." i scoffed. "i told him that i was his daughter." he shook his head. "saying it wasnt enough. he feels it too. i guess his shows are back in business." i looked at my dads tiger and his gaze said it all. 

we started a show the next day. i found out that he had cubs. kuma and kitana were their names. their mom had died since birth. because they were still little we had to feed them frequently so i took them home to make sure they had their feeding on time. brax helped me from time to time. when we went back with the cubs, we had to stop at brax's to pick some things up since he haddent been home yet. there was someone arguing inside and i didnt want to intrude. "hey darce, this is my friend kelly and she is my business partner." she frowned. "business partner of what?" i smiled. "we bought a zoo." her eyes widened. "omg that is so cool. mom can i go to the zoo?" then there was this chick who definitely didnt like me. "zoo? what? who is this?" brax rolled his eyes. "this is kelly, tegan, jason's daughter. we opened a business together and she is an old friend." she raised a brow. "does it look like i care? i am fighting with heath over something." i noticed darcy being a little upset. "hey darce, i have a surprise in the car that you are gonna want to see. maybe i will go get it so you could see." she smiled and nodded. i went to get kuma and a bottle of milk. "omg that is so cool." i sat next to her. "this is kuma. why wont we go to your room so you can feed him." her eyes widened. "omg can i uncle brax?" he smiled and nodded. "sure kid. just be careful. he is still little." i gave her the cub and she couldnt be more excited to go to her room. she didnt needed to see them fight. i suppose they were her parents. i knew the signs. a while later tegan came in the room. "come on we're leaving. give that cat back and lets go." darcy gently gave kuma back. "thank you kelly." i smiled. "you are very welcome darcy. good job." she waved and tegan practically dragged her outside. brax came into the room after they left. "thanks for that." i scoffed. "for what? the kid didnt have to see that." i looked at the time and i needed to leave before i had to feed them the last time. i had the milk with me but it was easier at home. "its getting late, maybe i should go." he acted nervous. "you can always stay. bring kitana in to. i actually dont want you to go." i smiled. i went to the car to get the bench out and stepped back in. his brother stormed passed me and almost knocked me over. "dont mind the bloke. he just had a fight with her over darce." i sighed. "she is such a nice kid. why would you bicker when she sees it?" he shrugged his shoulders. "heath has always been a trouble maker in the family but he really loves darce. tegan is just making it hard for him." i chuckled. "yeah she doesnt seem like a nice woman." he smiled and we settled the bench in his room. "you can sleep here and i'll take the couch then." i nodded. "thanks for letting me borrow your room." we went to the living room and watched some tv while we fed the kids again. we were laughing at her old stunts we pulled. "remember that heath stole your dog toy? you were crying so hard." i stomped him. "thats not funny. i loved that plush dog. i went to sleep with it every night. i kept it until i was 10 then they started to train me. i had a good childhood though but sometimes it was rough not being able to be with my dad." he wrapped an arm around her. "he was a good guy. he took care of my family when my mom couldnt. he always said i had back up but i never understood what he meant with that until i saw you standing in front of me in that hoodie." now that we were older, brax was a really handsome guy. it just felt so familiar and safe when i was around him. "i'm glad i was able to come home. i missed the place. i missed all of you." he kissed the side of my head but i wanted more. i looked deep into his eyes and it didnt take long to close the gap between us. the cubs were back into their bench sleeping and we were thankful that it was the last feed until the next morning. i straddled him and kissed him deeply. i had no idea how attracted i was to him until i was smooching with brax. he broke our kiss. "girly maybe we should take this to the bedroom. i dont want you in the nuddy when my brother comes home. i want you all to myself." i smiled and followed him to his room. we got rid of our clothes and even in his naked body, he looked amazing. "what are you staring at girly?" i smiled. "nothing just a good looking man thats all." he chuckled. "you dont look to bad yourself." luckally we were all alone in the house or that would have been awkward to know that they could hear us banging eachother. it fell good falling asleep in his wide arms. it had been a while sleeping with a guy. 

brax pov

kelly stayed the night and it was so good having her over. i had no idea if it was gonna turn out more then it was now but i wasnt scared to find out this time. there was a loud knocking on the door. it was so freakin early. "who is that?" she asked and we had just fed the kids and went back to sleep. "dang. its probably tegan with darce." she sighed. "cant heath open the door?" the banging was still at it. "dont know. i'll check." i was right it was them. "hey brax. i brought darce where is heath?" i chuckled. "how should i know. maybe a sleep at this hour." she raised a brow. "yeah yeah yeah. why is that chick's car still here?" i knew she was gonna go there. "that's because she's here in my bed sleeping." she eyed me. "i thought she was just an old friend?" i smirked. "well now she is more and its none of your business who is in my bed got it?" darce came in and hugged me. "can i play with the tigers?" i smiled at the girl. "they are still sleeping kid. they just ate. maybe later." she nodded and tegan was still standing there. "oke. i'll pick her up later." i closed the door and we went to the living room. "uncle brax i am thirsty." i scoffed. "she didnt gave you time to drink did she?" she shook her head. "i swear your mom is gonna give me a heart attack with her drama one day." she laughed and i got her a soda. i waited with her watching tv until heath came home. he still haddent got back since last night. an hour later he waggled his shit inside. "she is picking her up later." he scoffed. "where are you going?" i smiled. "going back to sleep for a while before i have to go to work." heath smirked at me. "kelly is still here right? so that means you guys have a thing now?" i showed my middle finger before i went back into the room. i laid back next to her and she looked at me. "who was it?" "it was darce but i had to wait for heath to get back home. he showed up just now. i want to get some sleep." she kissed me on the lips. "then sleep." i chuckled and closed my eyes again with her in my arms. 

when we left for work, i had no idea if we were thing now. at work she kinda avoided me a bit until heath came over with darcy. "could you keep an eye on her a while. i need to do something. i know she loves animals." i looked at him with a frowned face. he always had things to do. "yeah sure man. remember that you cant always do what you wanna do anymore." he rolled his eyes and left. "she can help me with buster his show is on." kelly came out of nowhere. "who is buster?" darce asked. "he is kuma and kitana's dad. he used to be my father's tiger." her eyes widened. "wow that is so cool." the kid had fun today. we went to the car and then some fellas came towards us. one of them was tegan's new boyfriend. he was an ass and i guess she send them. "darce get in the car." she frowned. "whats wrong uncle brax?" i pushed her to go in. "please, just get in and stay in." she did what i said and then got ready for a fight. "what's up brax i heard you double crossed my girl. i think you ought to be thought a lesson. maybe bust up your girls a little." i laughed. "give me your best shot asshole." kelly said. she wasnt gonna go down without a fight and especially with darce in the car. "wow a sassy mouth. looks like we could be busy with your girly." brax got in front of her. "stay away from her." tegans boyfriend smiled. "then we can always go for the younger one." kelly suddenly stormed at him. we had a fight and ofcourse we won. we were a little shaken up and full of adrenaline. from the moment we came home, tegan showed up. "hey where's heath?" i noticed kelly balling her fists and i couldnt blame her. "he had business to do. we had the kid the rest of the day." kelly spoke up now. "guess what? we were surprised by your scumbag who wanted to bust us up in front of darce. he even threatened her. does he even know you have one considering you always dump her whenever you want." tegan's eyes widened and i knew this wasnt gonna go down well. "excuse me, but you have no right to talk to me like that. you dont even have a child." and there it was. "tegan watch it." i said. "if i would have one then i would spend time with her instead of dropping her off all the time. if you think that way you shouldnt even had darcy." this wasnt going well. "you are just jealous because she came out of me and you have nothing." that did it. "okay tegan, take darce and get out!" her eyes widened. "what did you say to me?" kelly ran off to my room and i couldnt blame her after what tegan said. "i dont wanna see you here at my house. you meet up with heath somewhere else from now on." i went to get darce out of her room. "hey kid. you have to go home with your mom now." she didnt understand it. "why?" i sighed. "its for the best. we cant see eachother for a while. your mom and kelly arent mates." she looked down. "is it because of me?" i hugged her. "no darce. its just tegan said some things to kelly that really hurt her." "like what?" i had no idea if i should tell her but tegan needed to hear it. "well she used to have michaela like your mom has you, but her girl got sick and michaela died. it made kelly really sad." then tegan was shocked. "omg brax i didnt know." i chuckled. "save your excuses for her." "when will we see eachother again uncle brax?" i shrugged my shoulders. "dunno kid. when your mom has learned some manners i guess." she hugged me deeply and then left with tegan. 

a couple of minutes later, kelly came back in the room. "i'm sorry babe." she waved her hand at me. "its okay." i shook my head. "no she had no right saying those things." she smiled at me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "god i am falling in love with you." i smirked. "right back at ya girly." i kissed her gently. after a good turn under the sheets, we went to sleep. they predicted a big storm at the end of the week so we needed to prepare the zoo for that. the cubs were coming with us. we enhanced the enclosures and moved some animals to other places and inside cages so they would be safer. at the end of the week, the storm hit the bay. lots of things were destroyed and people got hurt. we lost a couple of animals but nothing big. 

kelly's pov

i was driving home to pick things up, when i noticed a car off road. i stopped and got out to see if anyone was hurt. as i got closer i saw who it was. "omg tegan are you okay?" she looked trapped inside. "where's darce?" then i freaked out thinking the kid was in the car when it happened. "tegan, darcy isnt here." she winced in pain. "get me out of here." it was dangerous her struggling. "please dont move. i think you're stuck. we dont know if you got other injuries. i am calling an ambo. hold on tegan." she starting to cry. i immediately dialed the number. i told them where we were and said that a kid was in the car but now she wasnt. "i am gonna see if i can find darcy, tegan. they are coming to get you hold on." she grabbed my arm. "please dont leave me here alone. please." i felt bad for her. "tegan, darce is all alone and she is a kid." she sighed. "please just until they get here. i think she went to get help for me." i stayed with her for a bit. she didnt seem that bad when she wasnt being bitchy. "you have to promise me something kelly. promise me that you and brax look after heath and darce. its not that i dont trust him, its just that i dont want him to do this alone." i shook my head. "stop saying that. you'll be fine. they will get here soon and then you can see darce again." she smiled. "be honest kelly. i know you dont lie to people. i can tell. it doesnt look good for me." then a car stops next to mine and i notice its brax. "kelly!" "brax, its tegan. darce is gone." "its okay. she is in the car. did you call an ambo?" he was right by my side. "yeah. i wanted to go look for darce but she didnt want to be alone so i stayed with her." he kissed my forehead. "hey tegan, how are ya?" she chuckled. "feel like being squished. "can you hear that? they are here." the ambulance stopped and a firetruck pulled over aswel. "i'll call heath." i nodded and the medics came to check on her. "we need to get her out of that car now!" i knew that wasnt a good sign. the firemen got her loose and then got her into the ambulance as soon as possible. we followed them to the hospital and waited in the waiting room.

after a few hours, sid the doctor came to us. the look on his face spoke all the words. "euhm there is no easy way of saying this but..." brax spoke out. "just say it doc." he looked down. "tegan didnt make it. her wounds were to severe. she had internal bleeding and crushed bones. one of the bones caused a puncture wound and caused the bleeding. we couldnt stop it." this was so sad for darcy. "you mean my mum is gone?" he nodded. "yes darcy i am afraid so." she started to cry and i grabbed her and held her against me. "who is gonna take care of me now?" i rubbed on her arms while hugging her. heath sat next to darce. "i will you're my daughter kid." she got up. "i want my mum! i dont want you." she ran off and i went after her. i found her in another empty room crying. "hey darcy can i talk to you?" she shrugged her shoulders. "what do you want?" i sat next to her on the bed. "i'm sorry about your mom. she told me to tell you that she loved you and she wanted you to be save and taking care off." she scoffed. "how do you know? you hated her." i squinted my eyes. "your mom and me talked before she came to the hospital. you saw that right from in brax's car?" she nodded. "well she wanted uncle brax and me to take care off you and your dad. how do you feel about that?" she frowned. "well i dont know. i thought you were mad at me because uncle brax send us away." i sighed. "sweetie, your mum just hurt me but that didnt mean we didnt want you there." "because she said that about michaela?" my eyes widened. "you know about that?" she nodded. "uncle brax told me." i smiled. "i am not here to replace your mum. i just dont want to break my promise i made." she smirked. "on one condition?" i raised my brow. "and that is?" "that i can help around the zoo sometimes?" i laughed. "yeah sure after you did your schoolwork and i'll be checking that." she nodded and hugged me. "thanks kelly." i rubbed her back. "you're welcome darce. come on lets go see your dad." we got up and sid brought heath and darce to go see tegan one more time before she would go to the morgue. they had cleaned her up so her daughter would think she was only sleeping. 

kelly's pov

it went fast in the next few months. darce moved in with me and brax. it was easier for heath that he would pick her up at my house. he had it hard raising her alone so it wasnt trouble to pitch in. today was the day she would help me with buster. We did the show with darcy. I was feeling under the weather all day. I ran to the toilet and puked. Then i realized i was overdue. "Shit. I am late." Darcy frowned at me. "Late for what aunt kelly?" I shook my head. "No hunny late because... forget it you are too young to hear this. I have to go. Stay with brax and tell him that i will see him at home okay." She nodded.

I went home and got myself a test. Later he came home and i explained it to him that i was pregnant. Brax was happy that he would become a dad. Darcy and heath were excited too.

A few months later our baby was born. Her name was emelie tj braxton. Everyone loved her. Kuma and kitana were the head tigers now. Buster died of old age. He will be seriously missed. Brax adored our daughter. Every night he told me how much he loved me and emelie. He wouldnt trade us for anyone. I am his world and he was mine. Its weird how people meet, get together, lose eachother, find one another again. Loses, gaining, everything happens for a reason. Remember that. Nothing happens without it. Its called my destiny.

The end.


End file.
